Snowfall
by metalmagician
Summary: He is alone now, those he loved gone. The future has changed so much but yet it hasn’t. No longer the burden rests on his shoulders alone. Someone else has carried the banner of resistance in his absence, someone waiting... waiting for her savior.
1. Snowfall

_**Snowfall**_

_**by metalmagician**_

_**Summary: Years of war have hardened John Conner. He is alone now, those he loved gone. The future has changed so much but yet it hasn't. No longer the burden rests on his shoulders alone. Someone else has carried the banner of resistance in his absence, someone who has been waiting… waiting for her savior.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**DECEMBER 2028**_

_**SAN GABRIEL MOUNTAINS, Former Northern Boundary of Los Angeles County **_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fresh, white snow…

Such a mockery of what lies in the valley below.

Twisted steel, fractured concrete, bleached white bone…

This place does not know those horrors.

He feels sick. Sick that such a place of beauty exists, while the human race survives in squalor.

Survives? This is not survival; this is only the delay of systematic extinction.

There is peace here, something that is unfamiliar and unnerving, yet absolutely extraordinary.

"_everyone dies for me…" _No longer, he had thought…

He had changed the future so much… and yet he hadn't.

The crisp snow crackled beneath his feet, as he got closer, closer to the end.

Those he loved now gone.

His mother; dead from cancer a year after he left… Allison Young; dead, lost to the machines… Kyle Reese; missing, but most certainly dead… Derek Reese; dead, he had personally watched Derek die in his arms…

And Cameron… he last saw her limp, bullet-riddled body, no endoskeleton, in that basement, all those years ago.

Everything happened; as he had known would happen… except it was different.

Yet he was still here… John Conner, supposed savior of mankind… alive.

There was nothing to fight for anymore, yet he fought on tirelessly.

Until that day, yes, the day he heard the words of redemption.

…_The terminator stared expressionless down the barrel of his Colt .45._

"_GOD DAMNIT, kill me you metal son of a bitch!"_

_The echo of gunshots shattered the deathly silence._

_The terminator unyielding, stood there impassive. John stood his ground still holding his Colt, now with the slide in the locked position._

_Then the terminator spoke… but it wasn't the heavily accented voice he expected. No it was a voice with emotion, a female voice, so alien but familiar. _

"_John Conner... Will you join us?"_


	2. A Flash of Red

Terminator and T: SCC are not mine and belong to their respectful owner, I just like writing about them.

More information will be revealed in the chapter... thanks for the reviews.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had not forgotten.

He who had gave her life purpose, to prepare the way of the future. No one else meant more to her than him.

She loved him.

The tide of the war had turned, they had lost so very much, but by human determination they had completed the impossible: an end game to the war.

He was near.

She looked out over the snow-crested mountains, and there were two silhouettes traversing the ridge. It was obvious which one was the terminator, but she knew John Conner's silhouette anywhere.

She had observed, and even touched John Conner. She knew how he moved and she knew his body; his angular muscles always tense, his face carrying the pain of the billions dead, yet a face that does not know fear.

But he was afraid now. His visage now in view, she laughed to herself thinking, "Afraid of me, but not the machines?"

The sound of the airlock disengaging echoed though the concealed bunker.

He was in here, John Conner inside her home. The excitement glowed across her delicate face.

It had taken all of her will not to search him out, when reports came in about his mysterious appearance.

_________________

"_Jennings"_

"_Yes, Ma'am," a voice crackled back over the radio._

"_Anything to report from the forward bases?"_

"_All reports were very much routine except from Lt. Reese's outfit."_

_After a moment of silence she queried._

"_Well, Captain is it important?"_

"_Uh, well Ma'am it's very unusual, while Reese was on patrol they picked up a teenager"_

"_What's so unusual about a teenager?"_

"_He was clean, and completely…"_

"_Naked," she interrupted, finishing his sentence._

_With a flash of red, she was running through the bunker. She burst into the room where Jennings was seated, her red hair now in a fray._

"_What's his name Jennings, what's his name?" The young women asked with anticipations_

"_Conner, John Conner"_

_A hint of joy filled her face, but as quickly as it came, it washed away._

_She turned on her heel and left Jennings sitting there thoroughly confused._

_______________

She had waited, waited till he was at the breaking point. Waited till the ones he loved were gone. She had ensured his fate, planed every detail.

Now was the time. Time to begin the end.

With quiet determination she muscled the airlock hatch open.

Standing there pointing a Colt .45 in her face, was John Conner.

"You killed them, you bitch!"

She seized the Colt .45 in military fashion and pistol-whipped him. Conner hit the concrete floor, unconscious.

As she walked away from the airlock, she looked back once and said,

"My name is Savannah Weaver and never point a gun in my face ever again."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

*A/N I'm trying to go for a dark/angst relationship between John and Savannah and finishing what the Conners started.


End file.
